Shopping
by MobBob
Summary: Follow up to One Minute 'Till Midnight: Beca has to buy Stacie a shirt to replace the one she vomited on.


It's always awkward when you get drunk and vomit on someone. Sure, you can try to weasel your way out of the situation by pretending not to remember what happens, but that usually makes people think you have a drinking problem. In the end you kind of have to swallow your pride and own up to your mistake. Which is why Beca was standing outside Stacie's apartment, waiting to go Macy's to replace the shirt Beca had vomited on during the Bellas' New Year's Eve party.

Beca impatiently knocked on Stacie's door. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

"I'm going, I'm going," said Stacie as she got out of her apartment.

"What took you so long?" said Beca.

"Do you really want to know?" said Stacie.

"You're right, I don't," said Beca.

"Anyways, do you have the money?" said Stacie.

Beca pulled out her wallet. "Yeah. Will it be enough?"

"It's just a shirt," said Stacie. "You'd be screwed if your puke soaked through to my bra."

"You wear a bra?" said Beca with as much sarcasm as one could possibly cram into a sentance.

Stacie gave Beca the mother of all death stares. "Really? After I took care of you at the party?"

"Okay sorry," said Beca. "I am forever in your debt."

"I mean I let you use my boobs as a pillow," said Stacie.

"Okay!" said Beca. "If it means anything, I'll let you use my boobs as a pillow if you ever get drunk off you ass."

"Thanks," said Stacie.

"It shouldn't be too long before you cash in that favor," said Beca.

"Cheap shot," said Stacie.

* * *

><p>Beca tapped her foot as Stacie looked for a shirt. She wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible and there was a store helper who was giving them some creepy looks. "How long does it take to find a shirt?"<p>

"It was a very unique shirt," said Stacie. "Don't you like shopping?"

Beca nervously chewed on her hair. "Not when I'm the one paying for it."

"So you just leech off your father whenever you need a new pair of jeans?" said Stacie.

"And you don't?" said Beca.

"I pay for my own clothes." Stacie picked up a green v-neck.

"Where do you get the money?" said Beca. "Wait, I don't want to know."

"Ha ha. Haven't heard that one before." Stacie inspected the V-neck. "Do you think I can pull this off?"

"Yeah, you'd look great in that." Beca didn't even bother looking at the shirt.

"Great," said Stacie. "You can buy this for me."

"Hey, I'm only buying a replacement," said Beca. "And that's not the shirt I ruined."

"Fine." Stacie put the shirt back. Eventually she found a black shirt with a picture of a kitten on it. Beca bit her tongue to prevent herself from making some snarky comment about the cleavage. "Here's the shirt you ruined."

"Finally," said Beca. "Now we can leave."

"I've got to try it on first." Stacie headed for the changing rooms.

Beca followed her. "Okay."

"Just to let you know," said Stacie. "This costs twenty dollars more than the other one."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to buy the other one?"

"No, I like this one better," said Stacie. "I just want to mess with you."

"Oh my god," said Beca. "I'm buying you a new shirt. Is that not enough for you."

"Okay sorry." Stacie hugged Beca. "Thanks for doing this."

"You're welcome," said Beca, who could hardly breath thanks to Stacie's hug.

"Good, now let me just try this on." Stacie popped into one of the changing rooms. Beca stood outside of the stall.

"Are you coming?" said Stacie.

"Wait, you want we to watch you change?" Beca froze up.

"Yeah," said Stacie. "I usually share a room with my friends when I go shopping.

At this point, Beca noticed that the creepy store helper had followed her and was now giving her looks from behind a clothes rack. He crouched down behind the rack once Beca looked directly at him. Beca followed Stacie into the stall. "Sure, why not."

When Beca got into the stall, she made sure to turn around so she couldn't see Stacie. Stacie gave Beca a weird look. "What are you doing?" said Stacie.

"Trying not to look at your junk," said Beca.

"I'm just trying on a shirt." Stacie took off her top. "Look, I'm wearing a bra."

Beca reluctantly turned around. "I can see that."

"I mean, you did use my boobs as a headrest," said Stacie. "This really isn't anymore risqué than that."

"I know." Beca bit her lip. "It's just that...well...I guess this is new territory for me."

"Have you had any girlfriends before?" said Stacie. "I mean, girls who happen to be your friend. Not saying you're a lesbo or anything."

"I get what you're saying," said Beca. "And no, I haven't had many girlfriends before."

"Well what we're doing is normal." Stacie picked up the kitten shirt and put it on. "Here, I'm all covered up now."

"Alright," said Beca.

"How do I look?" said Stacie.

"You look good," said Beca.

"See," said Stacie. "Was that so traumatizing?"

"No," Beca chuckled.

"Just so you know, I'll have to change out of this shirt," said Stacie. "Are you okay with that?"

"I'll survive," said Beca.

Stacie changed out of the kitten shirt and took it to the check out. Once Beca had paid for it, Stacie started walking out of the store. "Thanks for everything," she said. "I won't make you stay here any longer."

"No, it's cool," said Beca. "I actually need to buy some stuff."

"Really?" Stacie smiled.

"Yeah." Beca headed for a display of jeans. "Hey, do you want to join me?"

"Sure," said Stacie. "Why not?"


End file.
